


A Dragon's lust

by Heikitsune25



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Lots of Cum, Other, Sumt, Vanilla, eortica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: While young Prince, Euden, has a treasure trove of beautiful women surrounding him, he’s not all that good at handling their advances. Or noticing them. Which may have dire consequences if he does not know how to tame the army lovers. The motherly water dragon Mercury, assumed as the worst and took upon herself to teach him the ways of pleasing a woman. Although that plan my back fire when she finds herself longing to monopolize him….





	A Dragon's lust

Based off this image 

<https://twitter.com/Avante92artblog/status/1059602881391800320>

* * *

A Dragon’s lust

“Hm. His highness is being swarmed again.”

The gorgeous dragon of sea, Mercury, watched the future king of with a curious gaze. The massive blue scaled dragon, the sharp spines on body are colored in vibrant shades of the sea. With deep purples, bright yellow, and long deadly horns, she looked on as the young blonde human is surrounded by a bevy of beauty girls and women. His sharp green eyes looking around him in worry. The dutiful holy knight, Elisanne, a serious but gentle blonde woman whose beauty only matched by her skill with the spear, marched at his side to speak to him about the daily duties.

Yet Mym, or Burnhilda the fire dragon, her lovely human form of a dark red-haired woman in a lavishing dress that showed off her impressive bust, kept close to the prince with her arms around his. Keeping his arm nestled soundly between her bosom. Much to the shy knight’s dismay.

Celo, the petite sylvan was with them. Her long bunny like ears hidden behind her even larger dark hair ties. Her long pink pig tails bounce as she kept pace with the group, even though she looked young, has a mature air around her as she scolded Mym on her flirty nature. Even though she kept glancing at the young king’s hand. As if wanting to grasp it. Nefaria was not far behind along with Althemia, Karina, Eleonora and three more lovely women. All chatting and trying to get the Euden’s attention.

“Quite popular, isn’t he?” Jupiter, the light bird wyvern chuckled as he watched Mym pounce on the prince and hug his face in her chest. The beast shook his bright yellow feather’s as they shook with some electricity.

“It is not common for kings to take on multiple wives.” Zodiark nodded sagely. The ghastly looking, but kind-hearted dark dragon sat next to the light dragon. Looking the scene with some amusement. “I believe his father was equally as popular. The young prince dose have seven siblings after all. I do believe they are all not from the same mother.”

Until a little voice, the soul of Euden’s father, spoke in his head. “Ah it seems that his former highness is a little embarrassed by that fact. My apologies.” The dark dragon gave a polite bow to the spirit in his body.

“Hmm. There is nothing more fearsome then a woman’s jealousy.” The wind dragon agreed. Laying on the grassy field with the rest of them. A sagely green dragon with massive wings sat with his comrades. His own stern gaze form his sharp golden eyes watched the prince handle the women poorly with heavy sigh.

“And her lust.” Mercury sighed, listlessly. Her tail swishing in aggravation of her own embarrassing memoires.

“Speaking from experience?” Zodiark asked honestly.

“In my younger years, my heat cycles were madding. Most male dragons fly away from me half dead.” The motherly water dragon blushed a little as she remember her younger years. The throngs of male dragons that would flock to her nest during her mating cycles to lay with her were the best parts of her youth.

“Ah the succubus of the sea.” Jupiter chuckle as he ruffled his feathers. “Never thought I’d met her in person.”

The water dragon’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Hmph.”

“Ack!?” The smart mouth light dragon got his head smack with the end of Mercury’s tail.

“Hmm…It will be a troublesome future dealing with so many lovers.” The Midgard said aloud as he watched their master nearly run away for his admirers. “More so if he has no experience.”

“Do you believe so?” Jupiter asked.

“I know form…experience.” The wind dragon sighed.

Zodiark chuckled. “You were quite the paly boy in your day.”

“That…is not something I wish to brag about.” Midgardsormr kept silent on his past life. Form dragons to even a few humans, he has left a lot of happy bodies in his past.

“Ha! In his day? Didn’t Poli’ahu and Pele come to your nest a few nights ago?” Jupiter barked with laugher.

The wind dragon groaned. “Mercury. If you please?”

“Certainty.”

“Ack!?” And the tail hits it’s mark again.

“But you are right.” The dark dragon, in his small smirk agreed. “If he does not know how handle his lovers, the kingdom would be in disarray.”

“That would be an understatement.” Midgard lamented as he watched his master sneak away from the gaggle of women. “It would be a bloodbath in the matter of minutes. And wasteland in a hour.”

“….” Mercury stayed silent to that. Deep in her thoughts as plan formed in her mind.

-OOO-

“Ha! Hiya! Rah!” The blade of the former prince glowed with every slash. Sweat dripped off his brow as he continued his training even late into the night. His face dripped with sweat as he twirled and slashed his board sowrd. It gleamed in the night of the full moon. The courtyard, covered in bright red roses, seemed to dance with his deft and swift movements.

The deep green of his eyes, pierced and stabbed his invisible opponent sharper than his own sword. He was so engrossed with his training that he didn’t notice the tall female figure approaching him form behind.

“Your highness.”

Euden blinked in shocked at the voice. While not as booming as before, it was still motherly and sweet just as he remembers.

“Mercury? What are you-Wha!?”

The young king’s face turned redder the Burnhilda’s scales. The creature before his is certainly the dragon of the sea Mercury. Her lovely deep blue scales along with her kind mature aura still surrounds her. Yet she is far more human the before. Her face is the same, that of a fierce but beautiful dragon with sharp horns head that look more like a crown for a queen then weapons for pricing enemies. But her body is that of a soft mature woman.

Supple malleable breast, as big as the young kings head, hung and swayed with weight as she walked up to him. Her hips are impressively wide. Curvy and big, they swayed to and fro with her tail behind her. She is full figured and curvy in all the right places. Looking unbelievable soft, specifically in her light brown under belly, and huggable with her sharp golden eyes showing a gentle glow.

“My apologies if this form is un appealing.” Spoke the water dragon. Worried that his slack jawed expression was that of disgust. “I do not have the same imagination as Burnhilda dose when it comes to picking a human form.”

“Um er…Tha-that’s not um…” Euden could only gap and sputter at her. Not even noticing the massive tent in his pants as he was to entranced with Mercury’s form.

“Your highness.” The alluring dragon got the prince to stop his stammering.

“Er...uh yes?” Euden squeaked out.

“You’ve noticed have you? The many women around you.”

Ignoring his erection, the prince thought on the odd question for a moment. “Well um…there are a lot of women around me but- “

“And I am guessing you haven’t noticed that they all have feelings for you.” The older dragon interrupted him.

The young prince blinked. A little confused at just what she was getting at. “Feelings? I mean I know they like me- “

“Their in love with you, master.” Mercury finally said. Making the prince’s face light up with shame.

“Eh!? But-That- all of them!?’

“Yes. It is not uncommon for king to have a harem.” The dragoness said. Stepping closer to the young man. Making him swallow hard to keep more than his nerves down. “However, the real issue is what will come after.”

“Master.” Looking down at him, her deep golden eyes piercing him she asked. “What do you think is the most dangerous thing in the world?”

“U-Um. The imperial army?” He answered nervously.

“No.” Mercury shook her head. “It is a women’s rage and her lust. Think on it your highness. If your harem is unhappy, constantly infighting, what do you think will happen?”

Euden let his mind wonder about the time his older sister, and a few other women in his life, were enraged.

While no one actually died, there weren’t many survivors none the less.

“I…I rather not dwell on such a dark thought.”

“Indeed. Which is why master I will help you.” Mercury said. “I will teach you how to please a woman’s body. How to clam her angry through her lust.”

“B-By having sex?” The young man’s face couldn’t get any redder, yet it did at the thought of doing the deed with her.

Mercury grew concerned once again, and cursing her time spent in the sea and not observing humans more. “Is this form truly displea- “

Euden shook his head so hard it looked to fly right off. “N-No! I love it! Err I mean you look lovely and um- “

The young boy clamed up when he admit how he really felt. His face unsurprisingly, turned more red.

The water dragon gave a soft giggle. “Thank you for your honesty master. But time is short, and we must being. Drop your pants for me.”

The young king swallowed hard in embarrassment. But if he wants to keep the peace between his friends, and his kingdom safe, he is going to have to learn.

“O-Ok then. Let’s do this. He dropped his pants and underwear, Euden showed off his cock. And it was what a member indeed. Large at a thick full ten inches, it looked utterly manly with powerful veins and a large bulbous head. It twitched violently with pre jizz leaking off it’s head.

“My. You are healthy. Ah to be young…” The water dragon sighed. While he’s size isn’t something too impressive to her, she is a towering dragon that laid with others of her kind, so it is nothing that shocks her. But in this human like form, the beast is thicker then her wrist and she would barely be able to completely warp her fingers around it.

“Now then.” She said as she gripped his cock. Her cool scales sending a shiver done his back. “The first thing is stamina. You must try and hold back.”

“R-right.” Euden not his lip to hold in the groan form the smooth cool feeling of her claws around his shaft.

‘Its rather hot.’ Mercury thought as she slowly stroked his cock. Inspecting the length with curiosity as this is the first human dick she's ever seen. Yet she showed no hesitation in taking the cock in her mouth. The warm taste of his flesh and the hear of his musk made her body shiver. A delight tingle running down her scales as she slow took inch after inch of the young ruler.

‘My…this is quite the taste’ The motherly dragon thought as she started bobbing her head. Energetically sucking the prick with spit dripping down to her chin. Gather in her massive cleavage as her bountiful breast bounced with her movement.

“Hunngh! Mgh!” Euden on the other hand felt like he was going mad. Mercury’s mouth felt warm and cool at the same time. The cool wet feeling of her tongue suckling on his cock head, combined with warmth of the inside of her mouth was already too much for him.

“Hya!?” With only a sudden cry, and tight grip on cock sucking dragon’s horns, Euden came viciously. Hot jizz erupted into Mercury’s mouth. Her eyes wide not at the sudden grip pushed her down into his pubic hair, but the sheer amount of cum flooding her throat. Some of it gushed out her nose before Euden notice he was holding her down and let go. Giving her a moment to breath, but his cock didn’t slow down.

With loud, almost echoing spurts sounds, the youthful noble covered Mercury in alabaster. Slapping her face with his thick, sticky discharge with every jerk of his cock. Forcing her to close her eyes and take the jizz covering her features. Her breast were far form spared as a goopy pull form in her valley and dripped off her shuddering nipples.

“Mmm…” The water dragon resisted the urge to moan out right. The warmth of the young man viral spunk nearly made her tail wag in bless. Her feminine instinct made her growl with utter desire.

‘Has it been that long since I’ve been with a man?’ She thought as he licked her self clean of the jizz. Her long-forked tongue easily slurping up the fun form her face. Slithering up around her snout, around her maw, and her eyes. She brought her breast up, the large pillowy mounds, to clean them. Twirling her tongue around her nipple one, sucking it lightly, before turning to the next one.

The sight made Euden swallow hard. His cock, not once deflating, grew more stiff. Twitching at the lovely dragon cleaning herself of his seed.

“Well…” Mercury said as she noticed the steely erection in front of her. “Virility and stamina may not be such an issue.”

“You came nearly as much as a dragon. However, you need to last longer. Understood?” The cool blue dragon said sternly.

To which Euden nodded obediently. “Yes.”

“Good.” The motherly dragon gave a warm smile as she took cock in her hand. “It is your first time so do not feel so defeated. Now try to last until I say so.”

‘Or at least until I had my fun.’ She hide the sly thought in the back of her mind. Her king's cock was rather fun to play with. But this isn’t about her fun. This is about teaching her young ward one to handle sex with a woman. Even if her twitching pussy was starting to grow warmer and leak more of her lust by the second.

She took it slower this time. Flicking her forked tongue at the bulbous head of the shaft. Playfuly licking up the excess cum, before wrapping the wet muscle around the whole prick. Coiling around it like a snake and squeezing ever so lightly. The pressure made Euden jump with pleasure, but he held back more then his moans.

“Good good~.” Mercury purred before taking in the head. Not gulping the dick whole, but lightly sucking on the mushroom tip. Gently bobbing her head with her tongue rhythmically clutching up around the rest of the young prince’s meat pole. Inch by inch she started to engulf the rest of the member. Taking her time to nod her head back and forth the deeper she got.

“Hngh!” Euden took a sudden grip on her horns and pushed his hips into her face. Trying to steady himself as felt his cock nearly burst, but Mercury didn’t pause in her devouring of the prince’s dick. If anything, the slightly rough grip on her horns and the head of his prick hitting the back of her throat egged her own. Her already drenched pussy, gapped and twitched openly with hungry. She held back the urge to play with herself as the prince started to push in and out of her mouth.

“Mmm…” She let the human push his hips into her snout. His pubic hair tickling her nostrils again as moved her head in time with leisurely thrusting. Letting the young noble move at his own pace to adjust to tight seal of her mouth, and jerking of her throat. Bobbing her head in time with him until the grip on her horns lessen.

“Ah…” Mercury moaned. Pulling his cock out her mouth. Keeping her hands steadily pumping it while she licked the spit that collected in around her mouth. “That was impressive your highness. Your lasting far more longer then before. Now then let’s see how you handle this.”

Mercury took her mountainous tits and consumed his dick in them. Although even with her impressive bust, bigger then a man’s skull, she still had a decent amount of cock poking out between her breast. Euden bent over her with his teeth gritted. The madding urge to cum running through his dick. Making it jump and bounce vigorously.

It didn’t help that Mercury’s breast felt smooth and cool thanks to her scales, yet soft and spongy as his duck sunk into them. The water dragon’s slightly warm mouth didn’t help matter’s either. It was near torture for him as Mercury threw her head up and down on what was poking out between her breast. The timed her head movements with the rubbing of her tits.

“M-Mercury! I- I can’t-!”

The water dragon popped his cock out her mouth, lick her lips of some of the hair and pre-cum she got. Not once pausing in the jerking of her breast.

“Cum your highness. You’ve lasted long enough.” She opened her mouth wide, Ready and waiting for the young prince’s seed.

It was like popping the cork off a wine bottle. Euden let out a long drawn out moan as his cock fired thick, powerful, long sticky stings of cum into the Mercury’s gapping maw. Viscous shot and after viscous shot, flew into the dragon’s mouth. Quickly filling it as her mouth was flooded with gooey, bubbly white spunk.

All the while she continued to pump her tits up and down. Getting more and more of Euden cum in her mouth. Rubbing them together to coax more of the young human’s cum form his fuck pole. Not that it was hard given that Euden was cumming endlessly at this point. The jizz pooling out her mouth and back on the glorious tits. Forcing her to speed up the process with one hand holding her breast around his cock while the other cocked it back and forth.

“A-Ahhh…” Finally, after minutes of his cock twitching and shaking, Euden had stopped cumming. His jizz pooling around Mercury’s tits and open mouth. While she was far form messy as before, the amount dick juice was insane. Her mouth is filled and slathered with it Waterfalls of drooling cum spilled out her open mouth. Her breast wasn’t covered in it, but some still clung to her quivering nipples form what dripping out her maw.

“Haa…mmm~.” Throwing her head back she closed her mouth and started to drink the healthy cock batter in her mouth. She swallowed heavily. Taking a minute or two, deepening swallowing the jizz she caught while Euden caught his breath again. His dick still going strong as it twitched eagerly in the water dragons hands.

“You…mm…never cease to impressive me your highness.” Mercury said as she finished drinking in her young ward’s cum.

“Tha-thanks….” Euden panted. His body still tingling form his recent ejaculation.

“However, we are not finished yet.” Mercury said as gently placed a hand on his chest. “Lay on your back for me.”

Nodding Euden did what he was told. Laying on his back so the full-figured dragon could straddle his waist.

“Now that was a nice warm up. Getting your cock wet along with your lovers is a good way to make you both feel better for the main event.” Mercury instructed as she spread her pussy to show off it cool pink insides.

“Oh...” Euden swallowed as he saw just how soaked the water dragon’s sex is. Just like her element, it looked like it came form the sea. Her insides are soft and pink, but it is utterly soak. Dripping and salivating over his dick like a hungry wolf.

“Normally you would use your tongue to lube her up enough.” Mercury lectured before rubbing her slick folds against his throbbing prick. “But first we have to teach your dick how to handle a woman. Hold in to my waist. Gently.”

Gently, the voluptuous water dragon raised her generous hips up and then steadily sank them down. Her hungry pussy eating up Euden’s monstrous cock. The young human threw his head back as every part of shaft was eaten up by the curvy reptile's muff. Just like the rest of her body, the inside of her constraining honey pot is cool and relaxing. Enveloping his cock in a sweet hold as she sunk down to the base of his dick. The young hero moaning and lightly shooting his hips up as if shots of lighting ran through him.

“Haa~. Mmm~. O-oohh~♡….” Euden wasn’t the only on feeling pleasure run through them. With ever inch being taken inside her, Mercury cooed and mewled in delight. Euden's dick filling her so completely, that a small bulge cloud be seen in her soft belly.

‘H-He feels fantastic…’ The elder dragon hissed in thought as he twisted her hips. Circling them as she let the tip of his member rub against her womb.

‘Has it really been that long or…’ Her thoughts became utterly hazy as she tired and failed to focus. The feeling of her young wards prick settling inside was nearly orgasmic in itself.

“M-mercury?” Euden groaned under her. Luckily snapping her out her thoughts and back to that task at hand.

“Ah. Right.” She sighed. Getting a hold of herself and went back to teaching.

“As you can see this position give the woman control however you must never be idle unless told so.” She began rolling her hips again as she spoke. Weather to grind her word onto him or because of how greedy she is slowly become she didn’t know. “You must please your lover as well. Touch her body. Listen to it. And do not forget to thrust your hips.”

“R-right.” Euden groaned out. Keeping a firm hold on his mate’s pillowy hips as he moved his helps gingerly.

“It is your first time so go at your pace.” Mercury said. “I listen to my body. And fallow through on what you think is right your highness.” And then mercury really started to move. Still at relaxed pace, the dragoness bounced on the young human’s cock. Working her curvaceous hips up and down with her hands stabling her on Euden's chest.

The human tired his best to fallow the older dragons words and listen to her body. The way her pussy suddenly squeezed his dick when he thrusted a little to the left. The Way she maimed louder when his hands tool a good handful of her immense ass and grief her. Yet the most he could do is moan with her.

Mercury’s tight experienced coochie worked his dick. Her mouth was nothing compared to how his whole cock, form It’s bulbous tip to its criss crossing veins, his whole dick was being squeezed for any of its milk. And it was going to get soon as mercury started to get faster in her bouncing. Slapping her large ass down on the young prince. Meeting his energetic thrust upwards with her down ward momentum.

“Ah…R-Right there your highness.” Mercury moaned as she dug her claws into her ward’s chest. Outwardly panting with gleeful hisses and purrs. Even with Euden’s lack of real experience his movements still her most tender of spots. Hitting the entrance of her womb and sliding against that one spot against her walls that would make her spine bend in an arc as lust would surge through her.

“Hyaaa!!” There was no warning with Euden came. Mercury’s well-trained sex had broken down his pervious walls he had belt to hold himself easily and his jizz erupted into with the same force as before.

“Mm!” Which was enough to bring the noble Dragoness to her own climax. Her fangs biting her lower lip as she froze and shivered form the sheer amount of cum gushing in her. The raging cock inside her flooded her pussy in one burst and spilled out in-between them with continuous stream of white. The force of Euden’s healthy jizz rocketing form his prick, made her jump and gasp a little with every burst making it’s way inside her.

‘Oh-Ohhhh it feels so good….’ Mercury grinded her hips into the sticky connection at their waists. The young human’s hot cum mixing with her cool insides was gave her unrivaled pleasure. No dragon she has ever slept has mad her feel so drowned in lust.

“I-I am sorry…you just felt so good that I- “

“I-It is alright your highness.” Mercury moaned. Reveling in Euden’s jizz bubbling around in her womb.

“It felt…” She paused. Moaning as she felt his jizz settle inside her. “Great for me too.”

“However, I am far form satisfied and there is still much to learn.” Mercury stated with a shiver of lust running through her. With shaky legs, Mercury stood up and out of the prince. His cum pooling out of her muff as she leaned back. Spreading her legs and presenting her overly cock cream filled cunt to the prince.

“While it varies from female to female, dragon or human, A single orgasm will not be enough to quell them. In this position the male takes more control.” She said as she beckon him to her. “You may thrust into me to your hearts content. Use my body as you see fit to please the both of us.”

Euden nodded in agreement. Dutifully fallowing her teachings but there was some hesitation as he asked, “But um can I have one request?”

“Yes?” The water dragon titled her head curiously.

“Can you call me by my name?” Even though he was making love with her, his throbbing member kissing her womb, the innocent youth still blushed. “I mean it’s just…this is meant to be down with someone you love and well just calling your ‘Majesty or your highness…”

With kind, powerful eyes, Euden spoke true of his heart. “I care about you Mercury. You and everyone in this castle.”

Mercury’s scales lite up around her face in a blush at the sincere show of affection. She turned her head to hide the fact that she felt centuries younger just form one line.

“Honestly your part of the problem…” She sighed in a mix of humiliation and humor. “Do you plan to rule a land filled with nothing but blushing women…”

“Um- “

“It’s alright. Euden. Now come. Show me that you can tame me in more than just combat~.” Mercury’s words did not mean to be so sexually. Ture it is impossible not be aroused when giving someone a hands-on experience with sex. But she felt like she was in heat all over again. Her tail waging like a trained bitch, her tongue repeatedly licking her maw in greed. Euden had railed her up far more then she thought.

‘I will have to end it here and see if I can…. quell this thirst elsewhere.’ She thought as she watched Euden approach her. Her eyes on his cock, the demand thing that got her this way as it lowered to pierced her leaky pussy once again. If this goes on any longer, she may lose herself to her lust.

With confidence, Euden nodded. His hesitant form before gone as he took her place between the aroused dragons legs. He started slow, spreading her water dragon’s muff wide with his tip as he entered her. Both of them swooning as his cock was back inside her cool, wet pussy.

“You feel amazing…” Euden sighed. Even though he was used to the feeling of cool pussy wrapping around him, that still didn’t erase how heavenly it felt to hugged by her.

“Ahh…. your still so big yourself…” Mercury was in the same position. Her pussy easy and swiftly took the shape of Euden’s dick as it entered her.

Leaning over her, Euden started to thrust his hips in and out her. His pace more quicker then hers when she rode him, but not rough or gentle. It was steady pace in the middle he used to test the waters. Getting the older dragon to moan in delight at his movements as he got a feel for her.

“Y-You said I could do what I liked yes?” He groaned as he pushed started to work his hips into her.

Mercury moaned and mewled as Euden started railing her. His cock punching her womb as she tried to form her words. “As-Oh- as long as it pleases-ah the both of us.”

Euden nodded and started to grope her large breast. His hands sunk into the squishy tits. Nearly vanishing their mass and softness as he squeezed them. Ramming his dick into while he rubbed her tits and pulled at her harden nipples.

“Ahhh~ E-Euden! T-That’s- “Mercury moaned in bless as the young prince’s motions sent her body a blazed with even more lust. Her moans growing faster and hotter panting wildly and brazenly now as her mature aura started to vanish.

“More! Ahnn~ Faster Euden!” The young man complied and threw his hips into her. Rutting like a mad beast in heat, barreling her pussy with swift slams. His hand pulling and pawing at her breast as he groaned along with her. Panting heavily before taking the mature water dragon’s nipple in his mouth. Sucking and nipping at it as his prick raged inside her. It was something Euden did on instinct. Thinking it would make his lover feel even more pleasure.

“Haaa~!” And he was more then right. Mercury had the largest climax she’s had in last century. Her pussy clamped up, desperately trying to milk the prince’s cock for his jizz and blasted their rocking waist a spray of her lust.

Euden mashed his lips against the mewling dragon. Catching her off guard as he spun his tongue with hers. Not once did Euden move his hands from her breast as he wrestled with her maw. Mercury encouraged him greatly. Rewarding the young prince with her long, serpentine tongue toying with his. Slurping and licking around him as she brought him closer to her body. Her next orgasm come fast and with the force of a tsunami.

“Mu-Mercury! I am about to- “

“Inside me! Give me your hot seed!” The slutty dragon bellowed she came again. Nearly drowning both her and Euden with her gushing blast of her lust. The human not fairing any better as his cock fired another copious and healthy amount of cum inside her. It mixed with her quim, as Euden fired thick deluge after deluge of cum in her.

“Haa~. Haa~…” Mercury panted and shivered as she recollected herself. Even more cum pooling out of her as she laid there with her ward’s dick inside her. Catching her breath.

‘I-It’s too much…I’ll get addicted to him at this rate.’ The young human was about to break her will. He is already a kind hearted, and sweet young man. She easily see why so many women had fallen for him as she may have fallen for him herself. But for him to conquered her sexually so easily.

She started to become less worried about him, and more worried about the girls he would making into

Wisely she prepared to end the lesson for tonight. Only to find Euden looking rather stubborn and his cock still eager for more of her.

“Ah-W-Wait!” Before she could address it, Euden had flipped her on her front. Point her massive ass in the air

“You’re not satisfied yet right Mercury?”

“Um-W-Well…” Her body didn’t deny that it wanted more of his hearty cock and gentle kisses. But if they continued here, she would want nothing more then to have him all for herself. She would commit a grave sin and want to monopolize the young prince.

“Hngh!?” Mercury snap her back up as Euden began thrusting hard. His vigor never ending as gripped her ass and started railing her cum stuffed pussy wildly.

“You said that if I don’t learn to fully please a woman then everyone would be fighting each other right? So, I am not going to stop until your satisfied.” Ture those are her words, but the human is taking it to the extreme. His thrust are pin point arcuate at hitting her most sensitive post. His cock head punching her own with great force as his hands dug into the flesh of her wide, bouncy ass. Like her breast, he lost his hands in marveling at the tender softness of her rear. He even gabbed her tail. Massaging it with his other hand as he plowing into her butt.

“Ahh~!! Haa! E-Euden!!” Any thoughts she had turned to lustful growls and moans as Euden tired his hardest to fuck her stupid. Which was rather easy, as once Mercury was cumming in great burst, now she is squirting her lust none stop. She panted like bitch in heat. Her long tongue drooling out the side of her mouth with her eyes swirling in desire.

“More! Cock! Give me more of your cock!” She couldn’t help but lose. Not woman or dragon could form such a pleasurable onslaught. Begging for Euden’s dick as her body shivered and shook in boundless pleasure as she caved into her desire.

“Don’t stop fucking me! Running my pussy for anyone else!” The once proud, noble dragon of the sea, now a slut of her human lover’s cock, arched her back as she came another large spray of her arousal on the ground. Which is enough to send Euden to the edge himself.

The human roared as he fired his standard massive discharge of spunk in his draconic mate. Slamming his hips into her with every stringy healthy rope of jizz. Trying his best to fulfill her request and over stuff her pussy with his sweltering cum. Even though most of it spilled to the ground joining the pervious loads as with every deep, erupting pumping in her gaping muff, pushed more of his sperm either in her compacted womb or staining the grass white.

“Haa~ So much…” Mercury panted and moaned as Euden practically bred her. Her face in th ground while her pussy ate up any jizz it can as it spray it quim on the ground. The mind-numbing lust shooting through her quiver body, slowly over took as she started to black out. The last thing she felt was Euden being thrust into her again.

-OOO-

Mercury woke up, not in her cool watery nest under the lake. But in the softness of large bed and in her somewhat human form. A sheet covered her, and her head laid in large comfy pillow. Even though she is in place she she’s never been, she felt utterly relaxed. Burying her face into the pillow, as a familiar scent comforted her.

“Euden…?” She sighed. Her tail wrapping around her as she leaned up.

“Don’t get up too fast.” The voice of said human made her jump in shock. The young prince was sitting at the end of the bed smiling at her. He was fully clothed and looking at her with relief.

“You kind of…passed out.” Euden gave a blushing grin. “I carried you all the way up here.”

“Y-You did?” Mercury blinked as the last hours of events replayed in her mind.

She blushed horrendously as the image of herself acting like lust drunk whore assaulted her mind. “I am sorry for showing such an embarrassing side to you…”

“No, it’s alright. It was actually kind of cute.” Euden smiled handsomely.

‘Honestly. I can’t take it anymore…’ Looking at the kind prince’s smile as her heart beat faster.

‘I’ve completely fallen for him…’ She had beyond accomplished her goal of making him a good lover. Maybe he was a natural or maybe it has been that long for her, but no man or dragon has made her feel that good. And no one but Euden never will.

The noble water dragon has become addicted to a young human’s dick. Falling in love with him heart and drooling over his cock.

And yet. The thought of sharing him…bothered her. Seeing other women flock to him aggravated her. Maybe it was that beastly side of her that never wanted another woman around her mate but.

‘And knowing how kind he is wouldn’t care…’ With those thoughts in mind, Mercury spoke freely.

“You still have a lot to learn.” She said plainly. Sounding like happy, yet strict mother. “So, whenever you feel aroused, come to me and only me. I will teach you, how to properly please a woman and help control your lust.”

Euden, the kind and pure young man that he was, eagerly nodded to her words. “I understand. I do feel I was lacking in some areas.”

‘Actually, you have a gold star across the board.’ Mercury thought with worry. Forgetting that the prince tires utterly hard to improving in everything. He’s already a savant in the bed. Any improvement would make her a slave to his lust and will.

Although that didn’t sound too bad to her.

“I will try my best Mercury.” Euden promise. “If being a good lover will help my friends and kingdom, then I’ll listen to everything you say.”

The sincerity in his voice and Mercury’s intention makes one wonder who the real villain is.

Placing a hand on Euden’s head, Mercury, kindly petted him. Her maw curling into a sweet, motherly smile. “I expect nothing less. Just do not over work yourself. Understood?”

Blushing at how nice her hands felt, rustling through his hair, Euden nodded. “O-Of coruse.”

“Good boy~.” Mercury giggled. “Now since were on the topic of resting…”

The water dragon’s tail snaked around the young prince’s waist. Warping around him and picking him up.

“Ah!?” And placing him in Mercury’s lap. He’s face buried in her chest as she hugged him close. Cuddling with him with her tail snuggly wrapped around them.

“There. Isn’t this better?” The warm motherly embrace made the young human blush furiously.

“U-Um…”

“What? Is there an issue?” Almost too innocently did the curvy dragon title her head in question. “Do you not like being this close to me?”

“Um n-No but…” Euden stammered at the warm feeling of be smothered by the dragon’s chest.

“Then there is no trouble~.” Mercury smile as she rested her head on his. Gently stroking his hair as she brought her closer to her. “I just told you not to over work yourself. You must have been tired bringing me all the way up here. Just relax your highness…”

Although he face was a lit with a blush, Euden fallowed her advice and let himself drift into her arms.

“Fu fu~ I can see why Burnhilda likes holding you so much.” Mercury whispered as she coddled him. The snores in her chest tickling her.

-OOO-

“Another day, and his highness is still swarmed.” The light wyvern said. Looking at the woman surrounding and chatting with the young noble in amusement.

A different group this time with Lily, cheerly chatting with him along with Celliera. And Verica, and Cibella flanking his left and Malora flirting with him on his right.

“Hm. Although he seems to be handling it better then before.” The wind dragon noted as he watch Euden handle Malora’s advances better. Although he still blushed when she clinged to him.

“Your teachings must have worked will Mercury.” Zodiark praised the water dragon next to him.

With a small cough, Mercury turned her head to hid her blush. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by the wind dragon.

“He was a…fast learner…”

Before Midgard could prod her more about what she meant, the prince himself walked up them. Or more specifically, her. Greeting them all with a bow but looking at the water he spoke.

“Ah um Mercury?” The young prince tired to hide his flushed face as he asked. “I ahem need your help with something…”

“Ah…” The water dragon nodded in acknowledgment and transformed her body to her more human stat. this time with clothing as a lavishing deep blue kimono covered her body. Although it didn’t hide her endless curves and it left her shoulder bare. Showing a dangerous amount of cleavage.

“This way your highness.”

The rest of the dragons watched as Euden was lead away by Mercury. Every noticing how her tail wagged happily back and forth.

“That’s the tenth time today you know…” Jupiter said to repress a chuckle.

“As I said: woman’s lust is a dangerous thing.” The wise wind dragon sighed as he laid his head in the grass. “And a dragoness lust is deadlier than anything else…”

While there won’t any negative consequences of Mercury laying with the prince, besides maybe a fairy being born, he hopes the dragoness can suppress her desire and let the other girls have a go.

So, world doesn’t become a wasteland of angry, horny young women.

“Oh Midrgrid.” Phoenix and Silke came. Going on mid-morning walk together, the passed by the other dragons. One of the most human looking dragons, the beautiful dragon flapped the flaming red wings on her back as she greeted the others. The feathers on her buxom chest and tight red shorts on her curvy hips are the only things that covered her modesty. While she has the body of a woman, she still has bird like features like her clawed feet, horns, and razor-sharp nails.

Silke is more human looking, with only a small pair of dark bat wings and a long swishing tail hidden under her large, gothic style dress. Yet her skin is ghastly pale like that over a ghost. And her voice always sounds distance and hypnotic. As if she is trying to lure you away into the dark.

The greeted everyone, yet Phoenix narrowed her eyes and voice in a rather husky manner as she said.

“We’ll we becoming by tonight to…chat about the good ol days.” The fire bird let her words leave at that before she fly off.

“Yes. Please treat us well tonight. As you always do.” Silke giggled as she fallowed the fire dragon.

The very air was silent. Zodiark keeping any thoughts to himself but Jupiter opened his beak so say something.

“A word out you and I’ll create a storm so powerful, it’ll tear your feathers clean off.”

The promise made the lightning wyvern close his beak.

“I was just going to say. You still got it.”

Only for him to it open again.

“Ow!?” And for the dark Dagon’s tail to smack in the back of the head.

Another peaceful day in the kingdom it seems.

* * *


End file.
